


Moment of Truth

by Aegir



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegir/pseuds/Aegir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first battle in the Civil War Natasha has a visitor.  (Or:  Something that probably won't happen in Cap 3, but ought to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely alludes to, and speculates on, events in the Cap 3 trailer, so mild spoilers I suppose.

“There’s someone to see you, Agent Romanoff.”

“Not now, Nadia,” Natasha says wearily. She can’t be Agent Romanoff of the Avengers right now.   Not with everything they worked for going down in flames. Not with Clint in hospital, under armed guard, several cracked ribs after one of War Machine’s blasts got a bit too close. Natasha will have to call Laura, as soon as she can set up a secure line, tell her Clint is not only hurt but facing an undetermined list of charges. _Why Clint? Why so stupid?_

Rhodes is hospitalised as well, taken down by Wanda Maximoff in midair. He’ll recover, but it’s knocked Tony badly. Natasha is pretty sure he’d believed, right up until the last moment, that Steve would back down. She hadn’t believed that, though she’d tried her hardest to talk Steve round, she’d expected all along to fail. After all this time Stark is still so caught up in the legend of Captain America he knows damn all about Steve Rogers.

It couldn’t have been a worse time for the Winter Soldier to resurface. She gets where Steve is coming from, she does, but there have to be limits. Without those the Avengers are no better than SHIELD was. Ross may be inflexible and abrasive, but he’s on the side of legality. They can’t put themselves above the law.

Also there is an unknown variable out there dressed like a panther, of all things. _That's all we need._

She needs a few minutes, so naturally she doesn’t get them.

“I’m sorry Agent Romanoff, but the visitor insisted I give you this.”

It’s a folded slip of paper, with numbers written on it. An old SHIELD code, an urgent one. Whoever this is knows things, and that could be dangerous.

“OK, I’ll see them.”

It’s a woman, with pale skin and dark hair. Natasha is sure she has seen that face in a file somewhere, but she doesn’t quite have time to place it before the woman speaks.

“Agent Romanoff. I’m Dr Elizabeth Ross. There are things that you should know about my father.”


End file.
